helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kore Kara da! / Ashita Tenki ni Naare
|type = Single |artist = Kobushi Factory |album = Kobushi Dai Ni Maku |released = March 28, 2018 April 14, 2018 (Event V) |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = |genre = J-pop |label = |Last = Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa / Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka 4th Single (2017) |Next = Hyokkori Hyoutanjima Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory 1st Digital Single (2018)}} Kore Kara da! / Ashita Tenki ni Naare (これからだ！/明日テンキになあれ; It Starts From Now! / Tomorrow Will Be a Beautiful Day) is Kobushi Factory's 5th single. It was released on March 28, 2018 in 5 editions: 2 regular and 3 limited."【#こぶしファクトリー】" (in Japanese). UP-FRONT WORKS Twitter. 2018-02-05."こぶしファクトリー 5thシングル リリース決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-02-06. The first press of the regular editions included a random trading card of 6 kinds depending on the jacket (12 in total). Limited Edition SP included an event lottery serial number card. Tracklist CD #Kore Kara da! #Ashita Tenki ni Naare #Kore Kara da! (Instrumental) #Ashita Tenki ni Naare (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Kore Kara da! (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Ashita Tenki ni Naare (Music Video) Limited Edition SP DVD #Kore Kara da! (Front Shot Ver.) #Ashita Tenki ni Naare (Front Shot Ver.) Event V #Kore Kara da! (Close-up Ver.) #Ashita Tenki ni Naare (Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *Hirose Ayaka *Nomura Minami *Hamaura Ayano *Wada Sakurako *Inoue Rei Single Information ;Kore Kara da! *Lyrics: Izutsu Himi *Composition: Yoko Kensuke *Arrangement: Hamada Pierre Yusuke *Chorus: Shiobara Namikohttps://twitter.com/namy_xxx/status/982234307405033476 *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO"振付けしましたシリーズ☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2018-03-27. *Music Video: Imamura Shigeru ;Ashita Tenki ni Naare *Lyrics and Composition: Iijima Ken *Arrangement: Iijima Ken, Sumikama Tomohiro *Weather Information Narration: Kurt KC Common"アプカミ #108 ハロプロ20周年、こぶしボーカルREC映像、岡井千聖、中島卓偉、ビタスイライブ映像ほか　MC：清水佐紀、浅倉樹々（つばきファクトリー） 3/9/2018" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2018-03-09. *Dance Choreography: Nishida Isseihttps://twitter.com/NutsBoss/status/973217215162998785 *Music Video: Kojima Takayuki Performances TV Performances *2018.03.26 The Girls Live (Kore Kara da!) *2018.04.02 The Girls Live (Ashita Tenki ni Naare) *2018.04.16 The Girls Live (Kore Kara da!) *2018.10.22 The Girls Live (Kore Kara da!) *2019.01.21 The Girls Live (Ashita Tenki ni Naare) Concert Performances ;Kore Kara da! *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~PERFECT SCORE~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ *Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory Premium Live 2018 Haru "KOBO" *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ Final (opening act) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ (opening act) *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 ~Haru Urara~ *Kobushi Factory First Concert 2019 Haru Urara ~GW Special~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 9gatsu ~Kira~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, BEYOOOOONDS ;Ashita Tenki ni Naare *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ *Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory Premium Live 2018 Haru "KOBO" *ANGERME Concert Tour 2018 Haru Juunin Toiro + Final (opening act) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Okai Chisato FC Live ③ ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 2013-2018~ - Okai Chisato *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ (opening act) *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 ~Haru Urara~ *Kobushi Factory First Concert 2019 Haru Urara ~GW Special~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki ~Punching the air!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 12gatsu ~Musubu~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Event Performances *2018.08.03 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL (Kore Kara da!, Ashita Tenki ni Naare) *2019.08.04 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL (Ashita Tenki ni Naare) Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2018 |March |18 |30,891 |https://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2018-03/p/2/ |} Total reported sales: 32,597* Billboard Japan Top Single Sales Total reported sales: 34,790* Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="4" align="center"| |Billboard Japan Single Sales (First Three Days) | align="center" |2 (31,457) | align="center" |"【先ヨミ】BiSH『PAiNT it BLACK』が40,961枚を売り上げ現在首位　TOP5を女性グループが独占中" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2018-03-29. |- |Billboard Japan Top Single Sales | align="center" |3 (33,723) | align="center" |"【ビルボード】BiSH『PAiNT it BLACK』が47,069枚を売り上げシングル・セールス首位獲得" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2018-04-02. |- | colspan="4" align="center" |'"Kore Kara da!" only' |- |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |6 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2018&month=04&day=9 |} Support Project On April 16, 2018, the start the "Kore Kara da! Ashita wo Tenki ni" Ouen Project (「これからだ！明日をテンキに」応援プロジェクト; "It Starts From Now! For Beautiful Weather Tomorrow" Support Project) to celebrate the single's release was announced and a was opened."こぶしファクトリー「これからだ！明日をテンキに」応援プロジェクト始動！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-04-16. A present campaign limited to Japan will be open until May 6, 2018: #Fans must follow the official Kobushi Factory Twitter account . #Tweet what they thought of the story in the campaign videos posted on the site with the hashtag "#こぶし綺羅星テンキになあれ" (Kobushi Kiraboshi Tenki ni Naare; Kobushi Glittering Stars Will Have Beautiful Weather). Staff will then select 20 people to win a "Ashita e Habatake! Kiraboshi" (明日へ羽ばたけ！綺羅星; Flying Towards Tomorrow! Glittering Stars) keychain. Trivia *The single was announced on The Girls Live on February 5, 2018. *This is the first single to not feature Fujii Rio, Ogawa Rena and Taguchi Natsumi. *The "Ashita Tenki ni Naare" music video features the group on the set of a fictional western talk show called Kobushi Show with Kobushi Factory, whose title card and window backdrop of a landmark bridge (which in this case is the Rainbow Bridge in Tokyo, instead of the Manhattan Bridge in New York City) are based on the Late Show with David Letterman. The uncredited host mentions "There's been a lot of depressing news lately, but tonight's guests are guaranteed to blast those blues away!" which is likely a reference to the group making a strong comeback after losing three members in 2017. *Kurt KC Common, who narrates the English weather report during the song break of "Ashita Tenki ni Naare", is a radio personality, a narrator for NHK WORLD, and an English announcer for Tokyo Disneyland."英語（米国)/男/日本 東京都[2000011357ナレーター詳細]" (in Japanese). Narration World. *The "Kore Kara da!" music video was filmed at Tachikawa Sozosha, a former elementary school in Tachikawa, Tokyo. Similarly, the Greeting ~Fujii Rio・Ogawa Rena~ DVD was also filmed at this location. *It was released for sale on the same day as Kamiishinaka Kana's Furusato no Yume. References External Links *Support Project Special Site *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement Category:2018 Singles Category:Kobushi Factory Singles Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2018 DVDs Category:Kobushi Factory DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:2018 Event Vs